Oneshot
by Nad-chan
Summary: Tous mes oneshot ici . C'est la première fois que j'en fait donc soyez indulgent. Le nombre de oneshot ici, sera le nombre de oneshot que j'ai fait . Bonne lecture.
1. 1: La Force De L'amour

Dans une petite maison au bord de la mer, on pouvait entendre des rires d'enfants mêler à ceux de leurs parents. Cela faisait maintenant quinze ans, qu'Harry Potter avait gagné contre Lord Voldemort, non sans l'aide de ses amis. Mais revenons dans le jardin de cette petite maison, qui d'ailleurs appartient à un couple que l'ont n'aurait jamais imaginé. Vous croyez savoir ? Et ben, si je vous dis que moi Hermione Granger ait épousé le grand et beau Drago Malfoy, vous me croyez ? Non ?! Et ben tampis pour vous, car c'est la pure vérité. Mais soit.

On était donc assis sur des chaises regardant nos enfants jouer. Tout le monde était là. Harry et Ginny qui c'était épousé juste après que la plus jeune des Weasley ai terminé Poudlard. Il avait d'abord eu une petite fille, Leyla, maintenant âgée de quatorze ans, cette petite ressemble bien à sa mère, sauf pour ses cheveux, ceux de son père, en long bien entendu. Ils ont ensuite eu des jumeaux, de vrais petites terreurs ces deux là. James et Jimmy ont tout deux hérité des cheveux roux feux de leur mère, mais des yeux de leur père. Ainsi que pour leur caractère. Ils venaient d'avoir onze ans, et en septembre rentrerait à Poudlard. Et la chère madame Potter attendait son quatrième enfant.

Pansy et Ron était également là, et oui, qui aurai cru que Ron Weasley épouserait Pansy Parkinson. D'ailleurs, aujourd'hui 16 Août ils fêtent leur douzième anniversaire de mariage. Ils ont eu un fil, Dylan, âgé de quatorze ans. Il a les cheveux noirs de sa mère, mais les magnifiques yeux bleus de son père. Son caractère est proche de celui de Ron, ont se demande d'ailleurs comment il a fait pour se trouver à Serpentard, mais bon. Ils ont eu une petite fille, qui a onze ans depuis le 18 juillet et qui rentre elle aussi à Poudlard en septembre. La petite Elisa à les cheveux de son père et les yeux de sa mère. Son caractère est assez proche de sa celui de Pansy, même si on voit bien que c'est la fille de Ron. Pansy aussi est à nouveau enceinte, même si pour elle c'est le troisième.

Luna et Neville était là aussi et n'avait qu'une seule petite fille, âgée de onze ans, le portrait craché de Luna si vous voulez mon avis. Ils ne pensaient plus pouvoir avoir un jour un enfant, après des années et des années pour en avoir un. M'enfin maintenant, Luna était aussi enceinte. A croire que tout les maris se sont concertés avant.

Et pour finir il y avait aussi Drago et moi, un peu normal, ont est chez nous. Ont a eu d'abord une petite fille, enfin petite, elle à quand même quinze ans. Tout le monde dit qu'elle à mes yeux, ce qui doit être vrai, vu que mon cher mari n'a pas les yeux bruns. Enfin sinon ma petite Sara à les cheveux blond de son père, même si ils sont aussi longs et indomptables que les miens, heureusement pour elle, je lui ai appris un sort simple pour qu'ils soient plus facile à coiffer. Côté caractère c'est moi tout craché, c'est peut-être pour ça qu'elle est à Gryffondor. Et oui une Malfoy à Gryffondor, vous ne rêver pas. M'enfin on a ensuite eu Alexandre, âgé de douze an. Le portrait craché de son père, par contre il a hérité de mon goût pour la lecture et a de très bonne note. Comme si on ne s'en doutait pas, il a été envoyé à Serpentard. Ensuite on a eu nos jumelles, Lola et Mégane. Fabuleux mélange de Drago et moi. Mes cheveux, les yeux de Drago et les deux caractères mélangés. Même si elles se ressemblent comme deux gouttes d'eau, ce qui rend très difficile de les reconnaître, enfin pour certaines personnes. Elles fêtent leur cinquième anniversaire le douze septembre. Et enfin le petit dernier, qui n'a pas encore de nom, vu qu'on se dispute à cause de ça avec Drago. Mais bon, on a encore quatre mois pour choisir.

Mais bon, revenons à la réalité. Car Harry me pose une question depuis tout à l'heure et je n'ai pas encore sût lever mon nez de mon blog de feuille.

- Hermione, qu'est ce que tu écris encore ?

- Notre histoire Harry.

- Encore en train d'écrire mon ange, dit Drago qui me prit dans ses bras et posa sa tête sur mon épaule pour regarder nos enfants.

- Et oui Dray, mais que veux-tu, il faut laisser notre histoire à nos enfants. Car après tout ce qu'on a vécu, on est quand même le couple le plus surprenant depuis très très longtemps.

J'embrassa alors mon mari, surprenant était le mot. Si un jour on m'avait dit que j'épouserais Drago Malfoy, que je vivrais avec lui dans une maison au bord de mer, que j'aurais des enfants et que je serais heureuse, j'aurais bien rigolé devant cette personne. Et je crois que c'est pareil pour Drago, sauf qu'il aurait martyrisé cette personne pendant longtemps. Je fus finalement ramené à la réalité par quatre bras.

- Maman, Alex l'est méchant, dit la petite Lola.

- Oui maman, il n'arrête pas de dire qu'on est des bébés, enchaîna Mégane.

- Maman ce n'est pas vrai, elles racontent encore n'importe quoi. De toute façon même si j'ai pas dit ça c'est vrai. A cinq ans ont est encore un bébé.

Alexandre venait d'arriver pour défendre sa cause, même si il n'y en avait nullement besoin. Je connais mes filles, toujours à faire des blagues, et je sais quand elles disent la vérité. Et oui le sourire de leur père les trahis à chaque fois.

- Les filles ce n'est pas gentil de mentirent, allez donc jouer.

- Maman comment tu sais, commença Mégane

- Quand on fait des blagues, termina Lola.

- Une maman voit tout mes trésors. Allez vous amuser.

Elles me firent toutes les deux un gros bisous sur la joue et partirent s'amuser. La journée passa extrêmement vite, et ont se retrouva tous assis sur la plage à regarder le coucher de soleil. Même si j'en connais deux qui n'ont pas sût le regarder en entier et qui se sont endormies sur mon ventre arrondit par cinq mois de grossesse.

Le mois d'Août se termina trop tôt à mon goût. On se retrouva tous à la gare pour accompagner nos enfants à Poudlard. Alors que tout le monde disaient au revoir à leurs enfants, Drago et moi avions Lola et Mégane dans nos bras, pour ne pas qu'elles suivent Sara et Alexandre qui étaient déjà rentrés dans le train. Je regarda alors Lola qui pleurait.

- Ne t'inquiète pas ma puce, ont les revoit à Noël, et puis comme ça vous serez les deux premières à voir votre petit frère.

La petite Lola me souri et me prit dans ses petits bras. Je me tourna vers Drago qui me souri et je vis Mégane endormie dans les bras de son père. Je souri également et on repartit après avoir dit au revoir à Harry et aux autres.

J'accoucha du petit Daniel, surnommé Danny par Lola et Mégane, avec une semaine d'avance. Drago était fou de joie de pouvoir rester avec les jumelles seul pendant une semaine. Le temps passa vite et Noël arriva. On était tout les sept rassemblé dans notre salle à manger, Sara jouant avec Daniel qui riait aux éclats.

- Sara, ma chérie, tu peux venir m'aider stp, demandais-je

- J'arrive maman.

Elle entra dans la cuisine et m'aida à prendre les plats.

- Alors il s'appelle comment ?

Elle me regardât avec un regard surpris puis souri. On se disait tout, et son expression était plus joyeuse que d'habitude, ce qui prouvait qu'elle était amoureuse.

- Thomas, il est en cinquième à Serpentard. Mais bon, à mon avis, il ne m'aime pas. Il n'arrête pas de se moquer de moi.

On venait de déposer les plats sur la table et je regardas Drago avec un grand sourire, qu'il me rendit. Il avait tout entendu et savait pourquoi je lui avais souri ainsi. Je m'assis et regardât ma fille.

- Ma puce est-ce que je t'ai déjà raconté l'histoire de ton père et moi ?

- Euh non je crois pas, je sais juste que papa était à Serpentard et toi à Gryffondor. Et que vous avez commencer à être ensemble en septième année.

Je regardas à nouveau mon mari et rigola un peu.

- Oui mais ce n'est qu'une partie de notre histoire. Tout à commencer …

Tout à commencer, toute les histoires que je raconte à mes enfants commence comme ça. Mais jamais auparavant je n'avais raconté cette histoire. Notre histoire, l'histoire la plus belle de toute ma vie. C'est alors que je passa la plus grande partie du souper à raconter notre histoire à nos enfants, sous leurs regards curieux. Buvant chacune de mes paroles. Prouvant ainsi que l'amour peut tout surmonter. Car oui, on a dû affronter beaucoup d'obstacle pour être ensemble. On a dû se cacher aux débuts, on a dû s'enfuir. Mais finalement on est ensemble et on s'aime plus que tout. Et voilà que maintenant, on raconte notre histoire à nos enfants, pour leur prouver que l'amour peut vaincre tous les obstacles qui font la vie.

Fin.


	2. 2: L'homme De Ma Vie

Je m'appelle Hermione Jane Granger, j'aimerais vous raconter mon histoire, ou du moins cette partie de mon histoire. Cette partie qui restera gravée dans ma mémoire et mon cœur pour l'éternité.

Je suis assise dans le salon de sa maison, maison qu'il m'a léguée. Je ne vous parle pas de mon père ou grand père ou même de quelqu'un de ma famille. Mais de l'homme qui a changé ma vie, qui l'a sauvée plus précisément. L'homme que j'aimais plus que tout au monde.

C'était la fin de la septième année, il venait de me demander en mariage devant tous les élèves présents dans la grande salle. Bien entendu je ne pu refuser. Qui pourrait refuser au grand Drago Malfoy, le prince des Serpentard. Et oui vous avez bien entendu, moi Hermione Granger était fiancée avec Drago Malfoy. Vous ne me croyez pas ? Et ben tampis, car c'était la pure vérité. Et oui était, car à peine une demi heure après les mangemorts envahissait le château. Je ne sais pas comment je me suis retrouver avec Drago dans une pièce secrète que l'on avait découvert deux mois plus tôt.

- Reste là, je reviens dès que c'est fini.

- Non, je viens avec Dray.

- Non Mione, je t'interdis de sortir d'ici.

Il allait partir mais je lui attrapa le bras avant de l'embrasser.

- Promet moi de revenir entier.

- Je te le promets mon cœur.

Il sortit de la pièce, me laissant seule, apeurée et effrayée de savoir ce qui allait ce passer. La peur de ne jamais revoir celui que j'aimais plus que n'importe quoi sur cette planète. Cet homme qui m'avait déjà sauvé une fois la vie, alors que des mangemorts attaquaient mon village et avaient tuer tous mes amies et parents. Celui qui malgré tous les événements passés avait sût capturer mon cœur. Jamais avant je n'aurais cru qu'un jour j'aurais pu seulement devenir son amie, et encore moins sa fiancée.

Je ne saurais pas dire le nombre de minutes ou même heures, que je suis restée seule dans cette pièce. Mais les cris de joies que j'entendis dehors, me firent bientôt comprendre que tout était fini. Voldemort était vaincu. Je sortis alors, même si il m'a dit qu'il viendrait me chercher. Je ne voulais pas attendre une seconde de plus, et l'embrasser comme jamais je ne l'avais fait.

C'est heureuse de notre victoire, mais inquiète de savoir dans quel état il serait, que je me mis à courir dans les couloirs de l'école. J'arriva bientôt devant l'infirmerie et y jeta un coup d'œil pour voir si il s'y trouvait, mais ce ne fut pas le cas. Je continua alors ma course, mes pas m'emmenèrent dans le parc, ou un petit groupe entourait quelqu'un. Je ralentis peu à peu ma course. Et si c'était lui ? Si il était mort ? Non, ce ne peu pas être possible. Je vis Harry et Ron accroupit et commença à pleurer quand Harry prit la parole.

- Tiens bon Drago, ça va aller. On va t'emmener à Saint Mangouste, et tu seras vite sur pied.

- Mi… Mione … il … faut aller … la chercher … dans la pièce secrète…

- Drago, reste parmi nous on va aller chercher Mione et on t'emmènera jusqu'à l'hôpital. Tu verras, vous vous marierez et vous serez heureux.

Je franchis les quelques pas qui me séparaient encore du groupe et poussa tout le monde pour me mettre à côté de Drago, qui malgré son état grave, me souriait. Il porta sa main jusque ma joue et essuya une larme avec son pouce.

- Tu vois … Heureusement … que je t'ai mise à l'abri…

Je n'arrivais pas à parler, mais pleure redoublèrent et je me pencha vers lui, pour mettre ma tête sur son torse. Personne autour de nous ne bougeait, regardant ce spectacle tragique. Quelques uns pleuraient, d'autre essayait de retenir leurs larmes.

- Ne meurt pas … je t'en supplie Dray… je t'aime tellement.

- Désolé Mione … Je t'aime … Je veillerais sur toi de là haut.

Je releva la tête et le regardas. Non, il ne peut pas mourir, pas maintenant. On est à peine fiancé et il m'abandonne déjà. Non, il ne peut pas. Pas maintenant, dans des dizaines d'années d'accord, mais pas là tout de suite.

- Adieu Mione.

- NON, DRAY ! Ne t'en va pas, je t'en supplie. J'ai besoin de toi.

- Je t'aime.

Je me pencha vers lui et l'embrassa, un baiser auquel il répondit avec ses dernières forces. Quand on se sépara, il me regardât et sourit avant de fermer les yeux.

- Dray…

Les larmes parlaient à nouveau sur mon visage.

- Non, Dray, revient, s'il te plait.

Harry et Ron arrivèrent derrière moi. Harry voulu me séparer de Drago.

- Non, lâchez moi. Drago, non !

- Viens Mione, on ne peut plus rien faire, me dit Harry.

- Il a raison Mione, Drago est, commença Ron, qui s'arrêta ayant trop dur de dire le mot.

- Non, il ne peut pas être mort. On devait se marier. Il ne peut pas, pas maintenant.

On mit plusieurs minutes pour me faire comprendre que c'était fini, que plus jamais il ne reviendrait. J'étais anéantie. Je rentra dans mes appartements après une nuit agitée, pendant laquelle j'avais traîné dans les couloirs de Poudlard.

L'enterrement de Drago, se fit trois jours plus tard. J'hérita de tout ce qui lui restait, ainsi que du manoir. Alors qu'on ressortait tous du parc de Poudlard, Ginny et Harry me regardèrent.

- Tu es sûre de vouloir y aller directement Mione ? Tu peux venir à la maison tu sais.

- Ca va aller Ginny, je dois y arriver maintenant. Si je remets ça à plus tard, je n'irai jamais là-bas.

Je quitta alors mes amis après les avoirs embrassé, et serré dans mes bras. J'arriva devant la grande grille du manoir Malfoy. J'entra avec quelques difficultés et découvrit un magnifique hall d'entrée. J'avais toujours imaginé ce manoir des plus effrayant. Mais c'était tout le contraire, une merveilleuse atmosphère y régnait. Les pièces étaient certes toutes ou presque aux couleurs de Serpentard, mais elles étaient chaleureuses. Je monta et arriva devant une porte, où, sur la porte, le nom de Drago était écrit. Je passa mes doigts sur les cinq lettres du prénom de mon ange gardien, puis rentra dans la pièce. A mon plus grand étonnement, elle était parfaitement rangée, les tentures étaient tirées et faisaient rentrée la douce chaleur du soleil dans la pièce. Le lit était fait de draps de soie verte et les oreillers étaient d'un blanc pur. Une bouteille d'eau de toilette, était posée sur la petite table de chevet, juste à côté d'une petite lampe. Je voulu aller regarder dans la pièce adjacente à sa chambre, mais je dus descendre pour ouvrir la porte d'entrée. Un jeune homme se tenait devant moi, une valise près de lui, c'était celle de Drago, j'en étais sûre et certaine.

- Blaise, lâchais-je dans un soupire

- Bonjour Mione. Je ne te dérange pas j'espère, mais je devais ramener cette valise ici. C'est celle de …

- Drago.

Il me fit un signe affirmatif de la tête et je le fis entré. On discuta toute l'après-midi, mais il repartit assez tôt, car sa fiancée l'attendait et qu'il ne devait pas la faire patienter encore plus. Je monta la valise dans la chambre de mon Serpentard et l'ouvrit. Une lettre était posée sur le dessus, et mon prénom était inscrit sur l'enveloppe. Je la prit et la déplia.

_Ma très chère Mione,_

_Je ne sais pas si je reviendrais de ce combat. Je sais parfaitement que je t'ai dis que si, mais je ne voulais pas t'inquiéter. Et risquer que tu me suives et que tu meures._

_Sache juste que jamais je ne pourrais aimer une autre personne. _

_Tu te rappelles ce jour, où je suis venu te sauver dans ton petit village._

_J'ai sût ce jour là, que tu étais la femme de ma vie. _

_Que jamais je trouverais quelqu'un comme toi._

_Et que je regrettais le passé._

_Car oui Mione, je regrette toutes ces horribles choses que je t'ai dit dans le passé. Toutes ces insultes qui sortait de ma bouche, et qui malheureusement faisaient pleurer tes merveilleux yeux noisette. C'est toi qui m'a fait devenir comme je suis maintenant, sans toi, je serais toujours avec ces Serpentards, qui ne ceux rien d'autre que des gardes du corps. Qui ne sont pas de vrais amis. C'est toi, qui as fait qu'Harry, Ron et les autres m'acceptent. Toi qui m'a fait découvrir les mots sentiments, jalousie, amitié et amour. Car oui, chaque fois que tu étais trop avec Harry, Ron ou même quelqu'un d'autre, je devenais jaloux. J'avais peur que tu ne te rendes compte de l'homme que j'étais, car je ne le suis plus maintenant, et que tu me quittes pour un de tes meilleurs amis. _

_Je n'étais pas la meilleure personne pour toi ma Mione. Tu méritais bien mieux, et si je devais mourir, je ne voudrais pas que tu restes seule toute ta vie. Mais que tu t'en construises une nouvelle. Laisser le passé de côté et penser à toi. Sans te laisser aller, et à ne surtout pas penser au pire. Car si je meurs, je veux que tu sois heureuse Mione._

_Je dois te laisser sur ces mots ma princesse. Car les mangemorts, se font trop nombreux, et que je ne peux rester là à t'écrire alors que tout le monde se fait massacrer._

_Je t'aime Mione._

_Ton ange Gardien,_

_D.M._

Encore aujourd'hui, quand je lis cette lettre, mon cœur se resserre et les larmes me montent aux yeux. Je regardas cette chambre, qui était la sienne, mais est à présent la mienne. Avec cette bouteille d'eau de toilette, que j'ai gardée. Et dont j'ai racheté plusieurs flacon, pour toujours avoir son parfum dans ma chambre.

Soudain la porte s'ouvrit, me faisant sursauté. Une tête blonde sauta sur moi et des petits bras encerclèrent mon cou. Bientôt un petit garçon aux cheveux bruns arriva dans la pièce, essoufflé par sa course folle.

- Qu'est ce qu'il se passe encore vous deux.

Je regardas la petite fille qui me regardait.

- Alors Ange ?

Je me tourna à nouveau vers le petit garçon.

- Théo ?

- Maman, c'est la faute de Ange…

- C'est pas vrai maman, c'est Théo, il a pas voulu que je joue avec lui.

Je rigola un petit peu, puis mit Ange sur ma jambe gauche avant de prendre Théo sur mon autre jambe.

- Maman ?

- Oui mon cœur.

- Pourquoi tu pleures, demandèrent les deux enfants en même temps.

- Parce que vous me faites penser à votre père. Surtout toi ma petite Ange.

Et oui, qui aurait cru, que j'étais enceinte de Drago Malfoy. Quand je l'ai su, j'ai d'abord paniqué. Comment j'allais faire, Drago était mort et j'étais seule. Puis finalement, je me suis rendue compte que mon, enfin mes vu que j'ai eu des jumeaux, enfants étaient également ceux de Drago, et que c'était le plus beau des cadeaux qu'il avait pu m'offrir.

Tu vois Dray, je suis sûre que d'où tu es, tu vois que je suis heureuse. Avec nos enfants et aucun autre homme. Car le seul homme de ma vie, c'est toi. Et que jamais je n'imaginerais la vie avec un autre que toi. C'est pour ça que je suis heureuse, sans mari mais avec nos deux merveilleux enfants, qui me font chaque jour penser à toi et ne me font aucunement regretter d'être resté sur cette planète. Je t'aime et t'aimerais toujours où que tu sois, car je sais que de là-haut tu veilles sur nous trois.

Fin


	3. 3: Une soirée plus que magique

Elle se regarda dans le miroir et défis pour une énième fois ses cheveux. Elle soupira et se leva, mit son peignoir puis alla jusqu'à la fenêtre. Hermione Granger se demandait quoi faire, elle repensait à ce qu'il s'était passé depuis le début de l'année, tout avait changé pour elle. Tout a commencé le jour de la rentrée, alors qu'elle rentrait dans le wagon des préfets en chefs.

Flash Back

La jeune fille ouvrit la porte du compartiment et y entra, ne faisant pas attention au jeune homme qui s'y trouvait déjà. Elle mit sa valise dans le porte bagage, non sans difficulté, et s'assit sur la banquette, regardant enfin son homologue. Elle ouvrit grand les yeux et le regarda de haut en bas. Il avait des cheveux blonds presque blancs et pour la première fois depuis six ans, il n'avait pas mit de gel, ce qui d'après elle lui allait beaucoup mieux. Sa peau autrefois si blanche, était à présent bronzée, mais pas trop non plus. Ses muscles, dû à ses nombreux entraînements, étaient parfaitement visible dû au T-shirt noir moulant qu'il pourtant. La Gryffondor rougit légèrement à la vue du jeune homme.

- Malfoy, réussit-elle à dire, comme pour le saluer.

Il ne dit rien et la regarda, il faut dire que la Gryffondor avait énormément changé. Ses cheveux qui était encore indisciplinés et emmêlés l'année d'avant, étaient à présent légèrement crollés et brillants. Sa peau était un peu plus foncée, et elle était légèrement maquillée. Elle portait un jean taille basse et un petit haut blanc mettant en valeur ses formes. Le Serpentard détourna alors les yeux d'elle.

- Granger, dit-il de son ton glacial.

Fin Flash Back

Elle secoua un peu la tête et se leva pour retourner devant sa coiffeuse. Elle souri en voyant ses cheveux. Elle se rappellerait toujours de ce jour là, une farce de son pire ennemi, et pourtant malgré cela, elle n'avait pas changé ça.

Flash Back

Hermione marchait rapidement vers ses appartements, elle arriva bientôt dans le salon où se trouvait le Serpentard.

- Malfoy, espère de sale petite fouine, hurla t-elle énervée.

Le concerné releva la tête et la regarda avec un regard disant : qu'est ce que j'ai fait moi ?! Hermione sortit sa baguette et la pointa sur lui.

- Si tu ne veux pas te voir transformé en cafard, dit moi de suite où est mon bracelet.

Il souri et leva sa main ce qui montra un joli petit bracelet en argent.

- Ça ?!

- Oui ça, et tu as intérêt à me le rendre immédiatement.

Il lui tendit et elle baissa sa baguette avançant vers lui. Elle n'avait malheureusement pas vu qu'il avait prit sa baguette de son autre main et venait de lui jeter un sort.

Peu à peu la fumée se dissipa et Hermione couru jusqu'à la fenêtre à laquelle, elle jeta un sort pour faire effet miroir. Ses yeux s'agrandir et elle cria en se voyant.

- Ah, mais qu'est ce que tu as fait ?

- Mince, ça a raté.

- Malfoy, fait de suite le contre sort.

- Pourquoi ?! Et puis c'est déjà mieux que l'horrible coupe que t'avais avant. Bon moi vais me coucher, a plus Granger.

Il se leva et partit dans sa chambre, laissant une Hermione rouge de colère seule dans le salon.

Fin Flash Back

La Gryffondor souri. Ses cheveux étaient plus courts, coupés en dégradés. On pouvait y voir plein de petites mèches blondes. Elle se coiffa et lissa ses cheveux à l'aide d'un sort, décidant de ne pas attacher ses cheveux. Elle se perdit dans ses pensées en passant le peigne dans ses cheveux.

Flash Back

- Malfoy lâche moi de suite.

Hermione se débattit, toujours en pleure. Le Serpentard la regardait, tenant toujours ses bras pour ne pas qu'elle parte. Elle le regarda droit dans les yeux et il pu y lire de la tristesse. Il la lâcha finalement, mais elle ne partit pas pour autant, ne voulant pas coupé le lien visuel entre eux.

- Qu'est ce qui ce passe encore ?!

Elle le regarda choquée, il osait lui demander ce qui ce passait ?! Non mais et puis quoi encore. La colère monta en elle et elle explosa.

- Ce qu'il y a ?! Non mais tu te fou de moi Malfoy ?! Tu veux savoir ce qu'il y a ?! Et bien c'est simple, j'en ai marre d'être celle sur qui tu lâches toutes tes vannes pourries. Je pensais que tu avais un peu changé, mais non apparemment monsieur Malfoy n'est devenu que plus beau, son caractère est toujours le même. Tu seras toujours un fils à papa et un sale petit prétentieux.

Elle reprit son souffle, elle venait de lâcher ça d'une traite, laissant le Serpentard sans voix. Elle le regardait toujours et après plusieurs minutes, elle pu voir un sourire se dessiner sur les lèvres du jeune homme.

- Pourquoi est-ce que tu souri la fouine ?

- Tu as dit que j'étais devenu plus beau.

- Hein … Mais non … J'ai jamais dit ça.

Hermione venait de changer de couloir pour virer au rouge pivoine. Drago se rapprocha d'elle, la faisant reculer, mais la jeune fille fut vite coincée par le mur. « Qu'est ce que tu fais » lui demanda-t-elle. Il ne répondit pas et se colla contre elle, mit sa main sur sa joue et baissa la tête pour l'embrasser. Hermione ne réagit pas de suite mais petit à petit, elle ferma les yeux avant de répondre au baiser de son pire ennemi.

Fin Flash Back

Elle se leva et se regarda dans le grand miroir que Drago lui avait offert pour la noël, elle souri en se voyant et tourna un peu sur elle-même pour voir le résultat de 2heures de préparation. Elle prit son masque et sortit de sa chambre. Son cœur battait extrèmement vite, elle s'arrêta hésitante, après tout peut-être qu'aller au bal de la Saint-Valentin avec le Serpentard n'était pas une bonne idée. Elle ferma les yeux, mit son masque et les rouvrit en souriant. Elle sortit alors et se dirigea jusqu'aux grands escaliers qui se trouvait avant la grande salle. Elle se pencha un peu et vit Drago. Il était habillé en blanc, un pantalon blanc et une chemise blanche à laquelle il avait détaché les trois premiers boutons. Son coeur s'accéléra en le voyant, elle prit son courage à deux mains et s'avança pour être visible aux autres. Drago s'était retourné et la regardait à présent, la bouche légèrement ouverte.

La Gryffondor avait donc lisser et laisser pendre ses cheveux. Elle s'était maquillée avec des couleurs digne de la Saint-Valentin, elle avait mit du mascara, une petite touche de crayon noir, du fard à paupière rose foncé et pailleté et enfin un gloss rouge foncé qui faisait briller de mille feux ses lèvres. Elle avait mit un masque blanc avec des motifs roses. Elle portait une robe arrivant un peu au dessus du genou, elle était dans les tons rose et serrait à la taille. Dos nu et légèrement décolleté, elle avait de fines bretelles en dentelles. Elle portait également des sandales blanches à talons. Elle descendit les escaliers et arriva bientôt devant Drago. Elle lui souri mais il ne bougea pas, la regardant dans les yeux.

- Tu es magnifique, réussi-t-il à dire après quelques minutes.

Il lui présenta son bras qu'elle prit, et, ils rentrèrent dans la grande salle. Celle-ci était décorée en rouge, rose et blanc. Des cœurs et des petits cupidon un peu partout dans la salle. Ils s'assirent tout les deux à une table, bientôt suivi par Harry et les autres. Hermione regarda Ron qui était à côté de Pansy et qui semblait extrèmement timide, tout comme la Serpentard d'ailleurs. Elle souri à cette vue et se retourna vers McGonagall qui venait de commencer son discours. Après celui-ci, ils mangèrent en discutant de tout et de rien. Quand la première chanson débuta, Drago se leva et se mit devant Hermione en lui présentant sa main.

- Me feriez vous l'honneur de danser avec moi miss Granger ?!

- Avec grand plaisir mon cher.

La jeune fille rigola un peu puis pris sa main. Alors qu'ils dansaient au milieu de la piste, les deux adolescents discutaient.

- Je crois que Ron à un petit faible pour Pansy et que c'est réciproque, dit la jeune fille en regardant son ami.

- Weasley avec Pansy ?! Pourquoi pas, après tout, toi tu es bien avec moi.

Hermione le frappa gentiment en rigolant, mais s'arrêta vite le regardant dans les yeux. Elle rougit en le voyant la regarder comme ça mais n'arriva pas à détourner les yeux.

- Comment ai-je pu te faire souffrir, tu es tellement belle, intelligente, joyeuse et encore plein d'autres qualités. Je n'arrive pas à croire que je danse avec toi.

Hermione ne savait pas comment elle devait prendre ça, alors elle ne dit rien et l'écouta.

- Je suis heureux que l'on se soit rapprocher Hermione …

Il s'était encore plus rapproché d'elle, et, à présent leurs corps étaient coller. Il pencha la tête et s'arrêta un peu avait les lèvres de la Gryffondor, il remonta jusqu'à son oreiller et murmure :

- Je t'aime.

Il redescendit alors et captura ses lèvres, Hermione ferma les yeux et passa ses bras autour du cou du jeune homme avant d'approfondir le baiser. Après quelques minutes, ils se séparèrent essoufflés.

- Je t'aime aussi Drago.

Cette soirée se termina alors encore mieux qu'elle n'avait commencé. Avec juste deux petits mots qui apparurent pour la première fois. En cet instant, plus rien ne comptait pour Hermione et Drago, rien à part l'amour qu'ils se portaient l'un pour l'autre. Cette soirée resterait gravé dans leur mémoire comme une soirée plus que magique.


	4. 4: Ce sentiment si précieux

Je m'appelle Hermione Granger

Je m'appelle Hermione Granger. Comme la plupart des jeunes filles de mon âge j'ai eu beaucoup de petits copains. Mais jamais je n'ai encore ressentit se sentiment merveilleux qui nous submerge quand on trouve le grand amour. Je mentirais en disant que je l'ai ressentit quand j'étais avec Victor Krum ou encore Ronald Weasley. Mais cette année tout à changer, cette année, ma vie a prit un tout autre tournant. Tout à commencer au début du mois d'août.

Je venais de rentrer à la maison, épuisée après une nuit de danse et de folle avec les copines. J'alla donc me coucher, trop fatiguée pour rester encore debout. Ce que je n'avais pas prévus, c'était cette attaque, l'attaque de mangemort qui se déroula dans mon village, enfin rien de grave pour les autres. Pour ma famille ce fût autre chose. A peine je fus endormie, que ma maison prit feu. Les mangemorts ont débarqués et ont tué mes parents devant moi. Ensuite ça a été mon tour, ils étaient à cinq, cinq contre moi. Je ne me rendant pas vraiment compte de ce qu'il se passait, ma tête tourner dû à la musique et à l'alcool de la fête. Je ne trouvais pas ma baguette, je ne trouvais rien pour me défendre. Et je suis tombée là, inconsciente sur le sol, après quelques doloris. Après ça je ne me souviens de rien. Enfin pas entre ce moment là et celui où j'ai ouvert les yeux.

Je ne sais pas vraiment quand je me suis réveillée; l'heure, le jour, le mois, tous ça m'étaient inconnu. J'ai ouvert les yeux et me suis assise pour regarder le ciel bleu. Je trouvais quand même bizarre que je sente si bien l'herbe sur laquelle j'étais assise. J'ai commencé à paniquer et j'ai baissé les yeux pour voir que mes craintes étaient bien réelles. Je me suis relevée d'un coup pour bien vite retomber sur mes fesses. J'ouvris les yeux après les avoir fermés sous l'effet de la douleur et cria en voyant mes cheveux. Blonde ! Je suis BLONDE !! Je n'en crois pas mes yeux. Alors que je regardais les coups, les bleus et les entailles sur mon corps, j'entendis des bruits de pas derrière moi. Je me retourna tout en cachant ma poitrine et vit une jeune femme. Je n'eu pas le temps de voir qui s'était que ma tête se mit à tourner violement, me faisant perdre, à nouveau, connaissance.

- Mademoiselle … mademoiselle réveillez-vous !

J'ouvris les yeux et souri en sentant que j'étais couchée sur un matelas. Je tourne la tête et vois la jeune femme de tantôt, je me rassis d'un mouvement rapide et regarde la pièce dans laquelle je me trouve.

- Vous êtes enfin réveillée, vous m'avez fait peur.

Je la regarde, je voulais parler mais je n'y arrivais pas, quelque chose me bloquait. Elle me souri et enleva le linge humide qui était toujours sur mon front. Je la regarda, et elle comprit de suite les questions que je me posais.

- Je m'appelle Catrine Zabini, je cherchais après des herbes quand je t'ai trouvée dans la forêt. On t'a ramenée ici avec mon fils … Oh ne t'inquiète pas, j'avais mis ma cape autour de toi, il n'a absolument rien vu.

Elle me fit un sourire réconfortant et je me calma après cette affirmation. Je me recoucha et la regarda.

- Repose toi … Je viendrais te chercher pour le dîner.

Je ne me fit pas prier et m'endormis. Quelques heures plus tard, elle revint me réveiller et m'aida à prendre une douche, m'habiller et me coiffer. Elle me passa une magnifique robe émeraude sans manche et qui arrivait jusque par terre. Alors qu'elle me coiffait, j'avais pu remarquer que mes yeux étaient restés marrons, même si mes cheveux étaient bel et bien blonds. Quand on eu fini, elle m'aida à descendre et on rentra dans une pièce. Mon cœur manqua un battement et je la regarda effrayée, je ne voulais pas rentrer, hors de question pas avec eux. Je me doutais qu'elle était la mère de Blaise Zabini, Serpentard et meilleur ami de Drago Malfoy. Mais que la famille Malfoy soit là, non, je ne pouvais pas le supporter. Elle me souri pour m'encourager et je la suivis, après tout, mon estomac criait famine et la faim l'emportait de loin sur ma raison. Je m'assis donc à côté du grand Drago Malfoy et regarda Catrine.

- Je voudrais vous présenter la jeune fille que j'ai sauvée …

Une présentation ne pouvait se faire sans prénom, et elle ne le connaissait pas. Je ne pouvais pas dire que je m'appelais Hermione, ils auraient fait le rapprochement. Avec un courage tel les Gryffondor, je me lança à l'eau.

- Hannah … Je m'appelle Hannah.

Tout le monde me regarda, en particulier les deux Serpentard. Je leur souri et salua comme il le fallait nos invités. Le dîner se passa à merveille. Quand les Malfoy furent partis, Catrine monta dans ma chambre et s'assit sur mon lit dans lequel j'étais couchée en train de lire.

- Hannah … Est-ce que tu te souviens d'autre chose ?

« Oui »

- Non … Juste que je suis une sorcière …

- Bien, je suppose que tu as l'âge de mon fils, je vais donc t'inscrire à Poudlard. Nous irons voir la directrice demain dans l'après-midi.

- Bien … mère …

Elle me souri, je ne saurais pas dire pourquoi j'ai dit cela. Je ressens vraiment que je suis proche de cette femme. Même plus proche qu'avec ma propre mère. Je sais que c'est cruel de dire cela, surtout maintenant que mes parents sont morts.

Elle me prit dans ses bras et caressa mes cheveux, comme une mère le ferrait avec sa fille.

- Tu es la bienvenue dans cette famille Hannah. Maintenant tu devrais te reposer.

Elle m'embrassa sur le front et sortit. Moi je me changea pour enfiler une petite nuisette verte. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais cette couleur m'avait toujours attiré. Même quand j'étais petite. J'ai juste décidé de ne plus en porter pour ne pas déshonorer ma maison et que l'on pense que je sois à Serpentard. Dire qu'à la rentrée je serais de nouveau assise sur ce tabouret, et que McGo mettrait à nouveau ce choixpeau sur ma tête. Oh mon dieu, et si il m'envoyait encore à Gryffondor…

Je fus coupée dans mes pensées par trois petits coups à ma porte.

- Entrez

Blaise rentra dans ma chambre et vint s'asseoir à mes côtés.

- Ma mère à l'air de beaucoup t'apprécier.

- Je crois …

- J'ai toujours voulu avoir une petite sœur ça tombe bien.

Je le regarda surprise de ses paroles. Je pensais plutôt qu'il allait me dire qu'il n'était pas dupe ou qu'il ne m'accepterait jamais dans sa famille ou quelque chose comme ça.

- Fait pas cette tête là.

On commence à rigoler tous les deux. Je ne saurais pas dire pourquoi je me sens bien avec Blaise. Je l'ai toujours détesté sans le connaître, juste parce qu'il était le meilleur ami de Malfoy. Mais quand je suis avec lui, je me sens en sécurité. Il m'embrasse sur le front et me laisse dormir, ce que je ne tarde pas à faire.

Le lendemain nous allons voir McGo pour mon inscription à Poudlard. Bizarrement je ne veux pas que quelqu'un connaisse ma vraie identité. Je ne veux pas redevenir la miss-je-sais-tout que tout le monde va cajoler et tout le baratin car elle a perdu ses parents. Finalement la directrice m'accepte et parle à ma '' mère '' de la tuerie qu'il y a eu chez les Granger, avant de se tourner vers moi et de me demander tout naturellement si j'en ai entendu parler. Je fais non de la tête. Après quoi elle me fait faire des tas d'exercices et tout, pour voir si je suis apte à aller en septième année. Même pas une heure après je lui rends, bien entendu sans une seule faute et je fais la petite fille innocente qui trouve cela tout à fait normal. Enfin elle nous laisse partir et avec Catrine on va faire du shopping.

Septembre arrive bien vite, trop vite d'ailleurs. On se retrouve tous les quatre à la gare, la famille Zabini au complet, je ne vous ai pas dit, on m'a adopté, génial hein. Je vais vous dire franchement, Blaise est un type génial, je l'adore et on s'entend super bien. Et vous trouverez sûrement ça bizarre, mais Pansy et moi sommes devenues inséparable, quand on la connaît, on est obligé de l'apprécier.

- Hannah !!

Je me retourne avec un grand sourire et prend ma meilleure amie dans mes bras. Après avoir raconter à chacune notre matinée, on rentre dans le train. A peine on fut installée que Malfoy arriva et me regarda.

- McGonagall veut nous voir.

- Pourquoi elle voudrait me voir ?

- Qu'est ce que j'en sais. Dépêche !

- Toujours aussi désagréable.

Je fais un gros bisou à Pansy et suis Malfoy. Et oui, que je sois Hermione ou Hannah, lui et moi c'est toujours la guerre. Faut dire que l'on c'est vu que deux fois et qu'à chaque fois c'étais quand on se disputait avec Blaise sur un sujet complètement débile. M'enfin, je le suis jusqu'au compartiment des préfets-en-chefs. On s'assied tous les deux.

- Je vous ai fait venir ici car j'ai décidé que vous serez tous les deux préfets-en-chefs.

- Je viens à peine d'arriver, vous avez oubliez ?

- Non je ne l'ai pas oublié miss Zabini. J'ai juste décidé que vu vos résultats, vous serez la colocataire de monsieur Malfoy.

Elle partit nous laissant tout seul. Mais elle est devenue cinglée elle.

- Complètement malade, comme si j'allais te supporter.

- La ferme Zabini, tu gâches mon oxygène.

- La ferme Malfoy, tu gâches encore plus le miens.

Et on se disputa encore et encore, pendant tout le trajet, enfin sauf quand j'alla voir Pansy. Finalement on arriva à Poudlard, McGo s'occupa des premières puis vint mon tour. J'avoue que j'étais anxieuse. Je me suis assise et à peine eu t'elle posé ce vieux chapeau puant sur ma tête qu'il m'envoya à Serpentard. Tout contente j'alla rejoindre mon frère et ma meilleure amie. Euh attendez une minute. D'accord je suis à Serpentard, mais avant j'étais bien à Gryffondor. Est-ce que c'est possible de changer de maison comme ça en même pas deux mois ?! Je secoue la tête et commence à manger tout en fixant Harry, Ronald et Ginny qui discute comme si de rien n'était.

- Dit ma chérie, c'est qui ces trois là ? Les deux rouquins et celui aux cheveux noirs ?

- C'est Potter et les deux Weasmoche, les soi-disant meilleurs amis d'Hermione Granger, celle qui est morte cet été et dont McGonagall t'a parlé.

Elle n'avait pas été méchante quand elle avait parlé de moi, enfin de mon ancien moi. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais à cet instant précis j'avais envie de les faire souffrir tous les trois. J'eu une idée merveilleuse et en parla à Pansy et mon frère. On rigola tous les trois sous le regard rempli de question de Malfoy. Après le dîner je dû laisser ma meilleure amie pour suivre la vieille sorcière et Malfoy jusque notre dortoir. Je dois avouer que du vert et du vert c'est génial, même si j'ai essayer de me mettre en tête ce que cela aurait fait avec du rouge et or. Mais j'ai fait une telle grimace que le prince des Serpentard a éclaté de rire.

- Qu'est ce qui te fait faire une grimace pareil Zabini ?

- Je me disais que du rouge et or avec le vert et argent, ça n'irai pas du tout.

Il me souri et rentra dans sa chambre sans même faire attention que je partais. Après dix bonnes minutes, j'arriva près de Blaise et Pansy, qui me sourirent.

- Prête ?

- Bien sûr que oui, je me réjouis de voir leur tête. Vous êtes sûr que l'on dirait la vrai ?

- Oui, franchement on n'aurai pas fait mieux.

Ils me lancèrent alors en sort qui devait me faire devenir translucide. Je ne vous ai pas dit mon plan, et vous n'en saurez rien avant un tout petit moment.

- Ils arrivent, Hannah à toi de jouer !

Je m'avança au milieu du couloir et fixa de mes yeux marron mes anciens meilleurs amis. Ils s'arrêtèrent et me regardèrent effrayés.

- Her … Hermione, lâcha Weasley fille.

- Pourquoi m'avez-vous abandonnés ? Pourquoi n'êtes vous pas triste ?  
- Je … On …

- PAS D EXCUSE.

Je pouvais enfin me venger de ses faux amis, je pouvais enfin dire ce que je pensais. Je pouvais enfin me débarrasser d'eux.

- Vous ne m'avez pas pleuré, jamais vous n'aurez la paix aucun des trois. Vous trouverez tous la mort. Aucun de vous ne gagnera.

Harry voulu dire quelque chose mais je disparu, ma Pansy tu es génial, je n'aurais pas choisi d'autre moment pour me faire disparaître. Je souri alors qu'ils partent tremblant de peur. Une fois partit je redeviens normal, à nouveau blonde et en mini short noir et débardeur vert.

- Je crois qu'ils ont eu bien peur là.

- Trop bien joué ma chérie. Bon nous on va y aller, il se fait tard.

Elle m'embrassa sur la joue et partit avec Blaise, moi je retourna dans mes appartements, suivit de près par Malfoy, il n'est pas très discret en fait, mais j'attendis d'être dans l'appartement pour me retourner si vite qu'il n'eu pas le temps de se cacher. Je m'approcha de lui et le bloqua contre le mur.

- Depuis quand on suit quelqu'un Malfoy ?

- Tu caches quelque chose, et je sais quoi.

- Ah oui et c'est quoi ?

- Ca je ne le dirais pas.

Il me souri et rentra dans sa chambre. Je fis pareil et sombra dans de merveilleux rêves, plus fou les uns que les autres. Ben oui, rêver de Malfoy c'est pas normal, enfin bon c'est un pur canon. Surtout depuis qu'il ne met plus cette tonne de gel dans ses cheveux et qu'il a été faire bronzette sur la plage. Et le sport lui a été super bénéfique vu ses abdos de rêves. Ça ne me dérange pas de l'avoir comme colocataire loin de là, surtout quand je fais semblant d'entrer par incident dans la salle de bain alors qu'il sort de la douche, avec juste une serviette, et que moi je suis en sous-vêtements. Enfin tout ça pour dire qu'un mois ça passe vite.

Et oui un mois depuis la rentrée, les trois Gryffondor sont toujours sous le choc les pauvres. Pour ma part tout ce passe bien. Pansy, Blaise, Drago et moi on doit aller au manoir Malfoy ce soir, pour voir le plus grand mage noir. Quoi Hermione Granger du côté du mal et qui va recevoir la marque des ténèbres ? Vous vous dites ça hein oui ? Oui ?! Trop forte moi. Et bien oui c'est exactement ça, et alors. Ma vie a changé, enfin je suis plus devenue réellement moi qu'autre chose. D'ailleurs je ne comprend toujours pas comment ça se fait que j'ai été envoyé à Gryffondor en première année, enfin n'en parlons plus et écoutons Drago qui est en train de s'énerver car je ne l'écoute toujours pas.

- Hannah tu m'écoutes ?!

- Hein, désolée j'étais dans mes pensées tu disais ?

- Qu'il ne restait plus que trois semaines avant le bal d'halloween …

- Qui est d'ailleurs vachement avant halloween.

- Exactement, enfin on a encore rien préparé.

- Bal masqué, costume effrayant et décoration des plus diabolique.

- Bon parlons un peu de la décoration alors. Chauve souri …

- Araignées …

- Squelettes …

- Eclairs …

- Et plein d'autre choses du genre.

- On est vraiment sur la même longueur d'onde mon très cher Drago.

Je m'approcha de lui et me mit sur ses genoux, face à lui. Je souri en le voyant perde pendant une demi seconde l'assurance qu'il a. Je me pencha à son oreille et murmura.

- Tu sais que j'aurais presque envie d'être plus que la simple sœur de ton meilleur ami.

- Rien ne t'en empêche.

- Si … CE sentiment mon petit dragon.

Je me leva et alla dans ma chambre, encore une fois ça m'avait caller, ce n'est pas normal bordel. Je n'y arrivais pas avec lui, j'avais beau m'être fait la moitié des septièmes, je n'arrivais même pas à embrasser Drago. Pourtant je ne restais pas sans rien faire vis-à-vis de lui. Peut-être que je l'ai enfin trouvé … Non, pas avec Dray.

- Hannah dépêche toi, ne faut pas qu'on traîne sinon on va nous voir.

- J'arrive.

Je n'en revenait pas que je l'avais, la marque des ténèbres se trouvait à présent sur mon avant bras droit. Je rentra vite fait dans mes appartements et tomba dans les bras de morphée.

Le bal enfin youpi. Pansy était avec moi et Blaise avec Drago. Je regarda ma meilleure amie qui était déjà habillée. Elle portait une tenue de démon, celle-ci était composée de plusieurs parties. Le bustier noir à lacets rouges et des gants en satin noirs composaient le haut. Le bas était simple, noir, et arrivait en peu en dessous des genoux, même si le tissu avait été volontairement coupé pour rendre le résultat encore plus démoniaque. Elle portait un masque noir et des bottes à talons aiguilles, noires également. Elle avait laissé pendre ses cheveux noirs et c'était maquillé très foncé. Elle sortit après que je lui ai dit de rejoindre Blaise qui s'énervait à l'appeler. On avait décidé avec Pansy de ne pas cacher notre marque, après tout, tout le monde était au courrant. Enfin je termina rapidement de me préparer et sortit pour voir que Drago était déjà partit. Après tout on avait fait ça exprès, on ne voulait pas voir l'autre et laisser faire le hasard. Si on devait se retrouver au bal, on le ferait.

Je rentra après quelques minutes dans la grande salle, moi qui voulais faire une entrée discrète, je me suis mis le doit dans l'œil. Tous les regards se tournèrent vers moi. Ben quoi on a plus le droit de se déguiser en diablesse ? Et oui, voilà mon costume et alors ?! Je m'avance jusqu'au bar et commande un whisky pur feu, un jeune homme vient à côté de moi et en commande un aussi. Pas besoin de me retourner, je sais parfaitement qui c'est.

- Génial l'entrée, je dois dire que ce costume est vraiment magnifique.

- Merci Dray, je dois dire que le tien n'est pas mal du tout.

En résumé Dray a eu la même idée que moi et son costume se résume à un pantalon noir et des chaussures noires. Enfin il a quand même les deux petites cornes sur la tête. Bon si je vous décrivais le mien ? Alors c'est simple, j'ai mit un haut qui cache juste ma poitrine et qui sert bien histoire de bien montrer mes formes, couleur noir. Une mini jupe noire et des bottes noires à talons aiguilles, la petite queue de diablesse et deux minuscules cornes. Oh et bien entendu mon piercing au nombril qui peut enfin être vu, ainsi que mon tatouage dans le bas du dos qui représente un serpent enroulant une épée.

- Tu danses beauté ?

- Avec joie mon petit diable.

On se dirigea vers la piste après avoir bu d'un coup le contenu de notre verre et la fête commence alors réellement.

Vers trois heures du matin, il ne reste plus que quelques Serpentard et un ou deux Serdaigle. Drago dansait encore et avec MOI !! Il ne m'a pas lâché de la soirée, je suis trop contente. Pourquoi ?! En fait je ne sais pas … Peut-être à cause de tout l'alcool que j'ai ingurgité. Finalement je dis à Drago que l'on devrait peut-être monter, il me souri et on monta, non sans difficulté. On franchit le tableau et on tomba tout les deux, ayant oublié qu'il y avait une petite marche. On se releva mort de rire et on tituba un peu, si bien qu'il se retrouva contre moi alors que mon dos était collé au mur. Je lui souri et il m'embrassa, d'abord tendrement, hésitant puis plus passionné. Ses mains se baladèrent sur mon corps alors que mes mains parcouraient son torse musclé. Petit à petit on se retrouva dans sa chambre, laissant traîner nos quelques vêtements du salon à la chambre du beau blond.

Je me réveilla et voulu me lever, mais un mal de tête affreux m'en empêcha. Je me retourna et vit Drago à mes côtés.

- AHHHH !!

Il se réveilla en sursaut et me regarda.

- Qu'est ce que …

Qu'est ce qui ce passe ? Oh rien Drago, nous avons juste fait quelque chose de pas très catholique.

- A ton avis Dray, qu'est ce qu'on a fait ? On a juste dormit ensemble alors qu'on est nu comme des vers ?!

- Hey c'est bon calme toi hein, ce n'est pas la peine de gueuler comme ça !!

- Oh c'est bon hein, ce n'est pas moi qui ai commencé, je suis sûre que c'est ta faute.

- Bien entendu, Drago Malfoy commence toujours tout, ce n'est pas une miss-je-sais-tout comme toi qui commencerait.

Je me figea sur place. QUOI ?! Attends marche arrière, qu'est ce qu'il a dit ?! Oula, mon dieu, respire, expire. Calme toi petit cœur. Bon faisons comme si de rien n'était.

- Hahaha tu es trop drôle Dray …

- Oh c'est bon hein Hermione, tu crois que j'ai pas remarqué que c'était toi. Depuis ta petite farce pour Potter et les Weasley.

- Je … comment ?!

- Comment j'ai pu tomber amoureux de toi, ou comment j'ai fait pour ne pas piquer une crise ?

- Tu es … amoureux ?

- Génial, moi qui ne voulait rien dire.

Je souri de toute mes dents et lui sauta au cou pour l'embrasser. Finalement je le ressens ce sentiment, ce sentiment que l'on ressent quand on trouve le grand amour, celui qui nous aimerait toute sa vie.

Les événements se déroulèrent à une vitesse incroyable. Voldemort attaqua Poudlard deux jours après, et conquis le monde sorcier et moldu avant noël. Drago et moi nous sommes mariés au début du mois de décembre. Notre cadeau de noël fut commun, ce jour là, on a su que j'étais enceinte, de jumeau plus précisément. On était aux anges, même si on est super jeune. Mais bon, je ne regrette rien de ma vie maintenant. Oh et j'allais oublier, tous le monde était au courant de mon identité, et pourtant personne n'a rien dit, pourquoi ? Et bien simplement parce que je n'étais pas la fausse fille de Catrine, mais réellement sa fille, jumelle de Blaise. J'étais réellement une Zabini, et ça m'a encore plus remonté le moral.

Maintenant je vais vous laissez, car mon mari et moi allons à l'hôpital, car le moment est venu et que je vais mettre au monde deux magnifique enfants qui porteront le nom de Théo et Ange. Je n'ai qu'une chose à vous dire, ne penser jamais qu'un amour est impossible, car parfois, cet amour sera le plus grand de votre vie.


	5. 5: Mes deux trésors

Je m'appelle Hermione Malfoy – Granger

Je m'appelle Hermione Malfoy – Granger. Et oui vous avez bien lu le Malfoy. Il faut dire que notre dernière année nous a rapproché Drago et moi. On se voyait tout le temps, plusieurs événements se sont passés et voilà on formait un couple. Enfin je dis ça comme ça mais là c'est la version très très simplifiée. Mais, malheureusement, je n'ai plus assez de temps pour tout vous expliquer.

_Puisqu'il faut que je vous quitte_

_Puisque la nuit m'attend_

_Puisque je m'en vais trop vite_

_Trop longtemps_

Comme quoi, la magie ne soigne pas tout. Et oui, je suis à l'hôpital, sur un lit blanc que je déteste plus que tout. Mais Drago est arrivé et va me ramener à la maison, je ne veux pas mourir, loin de ma famille et dans une chambre déprimante, je vais vivre mes dernières heures dans notre manoir, voir mes amis une dernière fois.

_Puisqu'il te faudra lui dire_

_Avec ses mots d'enfants_

_Puisqu'il te faudra mentir_

_Tendrement_

Enfin je suis chez moi, dans notre chambre. Du bruit ce fait entendre dans la pièce d'à côté et mes yeux se remplisse de larmes, je ne sais plus parler assez longtemps pour lui expliquer. Son père devra le faire à ma place.

Oh j'avais oublié de vous parler de ma petite Heaven. Ma fille de trois ans à peine, le portrait craché de son père. Enfin elle a mon nez, et une petite tâche de naissance dans le bas de dos, tout comme moi.

_Parle-lui de ce voyage_

_De ce monde après les nuages_

_D'un grand jardin en couleur_

_Trouve les mots pour pas qu'elle pleure_

Drago me regarde et me prends dans ses bras juste au moment où notre fille rentre dans la chambre.

- Maman

Elle monte sur le lit et viens me prendre dans ses petits bras, poussant son père par la même occasion. Je lui souris et me recouche. La fatigue s'empare de moi, je n'ai fais que l'effort de m'asseoir pourtant. Je sens que je ne resterais plus longtemps. Dray à du mal à retenir ses larmes, il ne veut pas pleurer, pas devant Heaven, il ne veut pas lui faire encore plus de peine.

- Dit maman, tu vas encore faire dodo ?

_Parle-lui de ce cheval_

_Qui m'a portée jusqu'aux étoiles_

_De ma maison dans le ciel_

_Raconte-lui combien je l'aime_

- Oui mon ange …

- Dit maman, quand tu seras plus fatiguée, on ira se promener tout les trois ?

Je ne répondis pas et regarda mon mari, il prit la petite dans ses bras et lui expliqua que j'étais fatiguée et que je devais me reposer. Mais il lui demanda également de rester près de moi, jusqu'à ce que je dorme bien.

_... Combien je l'aime_

Jamais je n'aurais espéré avoir un aussi beau cadeau dans ma vie. C'est cruel de ma part de la laisser seule alors que je ne la connais pas encore assez. Comment va-t-elle faire plus tard quand on lui demandera comment est sa maman ou quel métier fait sa maman. Elle n'aura pas de réponse à ça. Sauf si Drago se remarie.

_Puisqu'il faut que je vous laisse_

_Puisque la nuit me gagne_

_Mon amour et nos promesses_

_T'accompagnent_

Je la regarde une dernière fois. Ses cheveux aussi blonds que ceux de son père sont attachés en deux petites couettes. Ses deux grands yeux bleus gris me regardent, et un sourire est sur ses lèvres. Si seulement tu savais ma chérie, combien je voudrais rester près de toi encore longtemps. Merci de me laisser se souvenir de toi.

Mes yeux se ferment après un dernier regard pour mon mari. J'ai pris mes dernières forces pour prendre de la main gauche, la petite main de ma fille et de ma main droite, j'ai pris celle de mon mari. A présent je sais que je ne les reverrais plus, en tout cas, pas sur terre.

_Dis-lui que je suis près d'elle_

_Que je suis dans le vent_

_Puisqu'il faudra qu'elle comprenne_

_Doucement_

Mon souffle coupe juste après que mes lèvres se soient étirées pour former un sourire sur mon visage si blanc. Drago sert ma main et baisse la tête. Les larmes coulent enfin, trop longtemps retenues. Heaven le regarde puis me regarde. Je ne bouge plus, ma poitrine ne se soulève plus, elle a du le remarquer car ses si jolis petits yeux se remplissent de larmes. Elle sert ma main avec les deux siennes, aussi fort qu'elle le peut.

- Maman tu as assez dormit … maman réveille toi.

_Parle-lui de ce voyage_

_De ce monde après les nuages_

_D'un grand jardin en couleur_

_Trouve les mots pour pas qu'elle pleure_

Drago lâcha ma main et prit Heaven dans ses bras. Elle se débattit et voulu descendre mais il ne lâchait pas, elle allait se calmer. Finalement après quelques minutes de cris et de pleures, elle arrêta de se débattre et se colla contre son papa, continuant de pleurer.

- Papa … pou'quoi maman … elle se réveille pas ?

Il ne trouvait pas les mots, comment expliquer à sa fille que sa mère venait de mourir ? Il s'assit dans le fauteuil se trouvant en face du lit et la serra contre lui. Essayant de la calmer, qu'elle arrête de pleurer.

_Parle-lui de ce cheval_

_Qui m'a portée jusqu'aux étoiles_

_De ma maison dans le ciel_

_Dit lui combien je pense à elle_

Après une heure, il changea de chambre et alla dans celle de la petite fille. Il la coucha dans son lit et la regarda. Il soupira et essuya ses dernières larmes avant de l'embrasser sur le front. Il savait qu'il ne pouvait rien lui cacher, et, qu'il devait lui expliquer.

- Ta maman est partie ma chérie…

- Elle est pa'tie où maman ?

- Elle a été dans sa maison, qui se trouve dans le ciel.

- Dans le ciel ?

- Oui et de là-haut elle pense très fort à toi.

- Et elle revient quand ?

- Elle ne reviendra pas ma puce. Maman était malade tu le sais.

Heaven hocha la tête d'un signe affirmatif

- Et bien, c'est pour ça que maman a été dans une maison dans le ciel et qu'elle ne viendra plus. Mais tu sais, elle pense fort à toi. Et puis elle te surveille d'où elle est. Elle sera toujours dans ton petit cœur.

_Quelque soit le temps que ça prenne_

_Apprends-lui que la vie est belle_

Elle alla dans les bras de Drago et ferma les yeux. Elle avait cessé de pleurer et souriait à présent.

- Maman m'aime toujours alors ?!

Drago fut surpris et se sépara un peu de notre fille pour la regarder avec des yeux ronds.

- Pourquoi ne t'aimerait-elle plus ?

- Parce qu'elle est partie, mais maintenant, je sais que maman ne me laisse pas seule.

- Elle ne t'aurait jamais abandonné Heaven, elle t'aime plus que tout. Elle était la plus heureuse quand tu es arrivée dans nos vies.

_Parle-lui de ce voyage_

_De ce monde après les nuages_

_D'un grand jardin en couleur_

_Trouve les mots pour pas qu'elle pleure_

Drago la coucha puis l'embrassa sur le front avant de descendre, laissant la petite dormir. Il s'installa dans le fauteuil et appela l'hôpital, pour leur annoncer que plus aucun signe de vie ne m'habitait. Une heure passa avant qu'on vienne cherché mon corps. L'ex-Serpentard me regarda partir. Un des hommes s'arrêta devant lui et lui tandis une enveloppe.

- On a retrouvé ça dans la chambre de votre femme.

- Mer… Merci

L'homme partit et Drago s'installa dans le divan et regarda le feu, serrant la lettre dans sa main.

_Parle-lui de ce cheval_

_Qui m'a portée jusqu'aux étoiles_

_De ma maison dans le ciel_

_Raconte-lui combien je l'aime_

Le temps passa et il ne se rendit pas compte que trois heures s'étaient écoulées. Il reprit ses esprits quand il sentit quelque chose remuer à côté de lui. Il regarda Heaven qui le fixait et lui sourit.

- Papa, c'est quoi, dit-elle en montrant l'enveloppe.

- Un mot de maman mon ange.

- Tu peux lire ?

Il l'ouvrit alors, ne sachant pas ce qui y était écrit.

Mon très cher Drago, ma petite Heaven,

Je vous écris cette lettre car je n'aurais sûrement pas la force de vous dire tout ce que j'ai sur le cœur. Pardonnez également mon écriture si peu soignée, j'écris en étant mal assise, c'est sûrement à cause de ça.

Tout d'abord, je voudrais écrire quelque chose pour toi, ma chérie. Je suis désolée de te laisser comme ça, mais ton papa est là et je sais qu'avec lui tu ne risques rien. J'espère que tu me pardonneras de te laisser maintenant et que tu te souviendras de moi comme quelqu'un qu'on aime. J'espère surtout que tu ne me détesteras pas, ça me ferais beaucoup trop de mal. Je pense encore à moi alors que pour le moment, c'est toi qui souffres, désolée mon ange. De là où je suis, je veillerais toujours sur toi, mais je suppose que ton papa te l'a déjà dis n'est ce pas ?! Tu sais, ici ça n'est pas si mal, j'ai une grande maison et un grand jardin avec plein de magnifiques fleurs. Il y a aussi tes grands parents tu sais, mon papa et ma maman. J'aurais tellement aimé que tu les connaisses, ils t'auraient adoré et tu les aurais adoré aussi je suppose. Mais tu sais ma puce, je complimente cet endroit, mais je ne veux pas que tu y viennes maintenant d'accord ?! Tu dois vivre très très longtemps et savoir que la vie est encore plus belle que l'endroit où je vis moi. Je veux que tu grandisses, te fasses des amis, que tu connaisses l'amour et que tu donnes des petits enfants à ton papa. Je veux aussi que tu grondes ton papa si il est triste et qu'il pleure d'accord ? C'est un grand garçon, il ne peut pas pleurer hein. Toi non plus tu ne dois pas pleurer ma puce. Il faut que tu gardes le sourire et que tu t'amuses. Je t'aime ma chérie, ne l'oublie pas d'accord ?!

Mon Drago, mon amour, tu es celui qui a rendu ma vie agréable. Si je ne t'avais pas connu je ne sais pas si j'aurais été aussi heureuse et si j'aurais pu mourir sans regretter un seul jour de mon existence. Toutes ces années à se haïr ne nous ont pas fait de tort, vu que ça nous à rapprocher. Tu te souviens de notre premier baiser, je ne sais pas comment je pourrais l'oublier. On avait été au bal d'halloween ensemble, comme nous l'obligeaient nos devoirs de préfets en chefs. Et puis alors que l'on avait changé de costume tout les deux pour ne pas danser avec l'autre, on l'a finalement fait. Tu ne sais pas comme tu peux être agréable quand tu ne sais pas quelle personne t'accompagne. On ne s'était pas dit nos prénoms, et pourtant on c'est embrassé à la fin du slow, le seul qu'il y avait pour se bal. Finalement quand il c'est terminé, on a remit nos costumes et on est rentré et on a recommencé à s'insulter. Enfin jusqu'à la veille du bal où j'ai découvert le costume que tu avais porté. On c'est disputé et à la fin on s'est embrassé, c'était rapide et pas trop voulu, mais on a quand même été au bal de Noël ensemble. C'est ce jour là que tu m'as dit pour la première fois que j'étais belle. Enfin le temps à passé et Harry à vaincu Voldemort, c'est ce jour là que tu m'as demandé en mariage. Maintenant que j'y repense je rigole un peu. Tu étais blessé et pourtant tu t'es mis devant moi et tu as sortit la petite boite de ta poche et m'as demandé en mariage et moi je te répétais d'aller à l'infirmerie. Finalement j'ai dit oui, et tu y es allé à l'infirmerie, moi aussi d'ailleurs, j'avais le poignet cassé à cause de Ron qui m'avait poussé sans le faire exprès. C'est ce jour là aussi qu'on a appris qu'on allait être parents. On ne croyait pas madame Pomfresh au début, puis je t'ai sauté au cou. J'ai l'impression que c'était hier. M'enfin tout ça c'est du passé. Je n'ai presque plus la force de t'écrire, et pourtant j'aimerais continuer et ne jamais m'arrêter. Ça me donne l'impression d'être près de vous deux, et de m'éloigné de mon triste destin. Mais tu sais, grâce à toi, j'ai vécu une vie heureuse, sans aucun regret. Enfin si un seul, le regret de ne pas avoir vécu assez longtemps pour que ton enfant grandisse en moi et naisse. Je n'aurais peut-être pas dû te le dire et le garder pour moi, mais je ne te cache rien, et je ne voulais pas te cacher, même si ça doit être triste. Quand mon état à empirer et que je suis entrée à l'hôpital, le médecin m'a annoncer que j'avais perdu le bébé que je portais. Je lui ai demandé de ne rien te dire, que je le dirais moi-même, je sais que c'est lâche de te le dire dans une lettre, surtout que tu la lis sûrement maintenant alors que je suis déjà morte. Ne m'en veux pas Dray… Je ne veux pas que tu gardes un mauvais souvenir de moi, je veux que tu aies le sourire aux lèvres et que tu me dises adieu, je ne veux pas que tu te renfermes sur toi-même, je ne veux pas qu'Heaven et toi vous souffriez de ma mort. Je veux que vous soyez heureux, sans moi. Je n'ai plus la force d'écrire et pourtant encore tant de choses à vous dires. Mais c'est impossible. Juste une dernière chose avant d'arrêter cette lettre.

Je vous aime tous les deux de tout mon cœur.

Hermione Malfoy

Drago replia la lettre et essuya la larme qui coulait le long de sa joue. Il regarda Heaven et la prit dans ses bras avant de monter dans notre chambre et de s'allonger dans le lit, notre fille tout contre lui.

- Bonne nuit papa

Heaven s'endormit sans trop de mal, bercée par les battement du cœur de mon mari. Drago ferma les yeux et murmura un mot, un seul, avant de s'endormir. Il venait de me dire « Adieu ».

_... Combien je vous aime_

Maintenant je peux reposer en paix, et veiller sur eux. Voir ma fille grandir, mon mari vivre sans se renfermer. Je ne regrette rien, même pas le fait d'être morte. Je sais qu'ils sont heureux et c'est le plus important. Je vous aimes mes deux trésors.


	6. 6: Les méfaits de la guerre

c#80BB69c#000000--/cDans une petite maison, loin de toute civilisation et perdue au milieu de la forêt, deux adolescents étaient assis à table et mangeait tranquillement

Dans une petite maison, loin de toute civilisation et perdue au milieu de la forêt, deux adolescents étaient assis à table et mangeait tranquillement. Ils avaient tout deux dix-sept ans et se retrouvait souvent dans cette jolie maisonnette. Et pourtant en dehors de cette maison, aux yeux de tous, ils se haïssaient et n'arrêtaient pas de s'insulter et de se bagarrer. Et oui vous l'avez compris, je parle bien d'Hermione Granger et de Drago Malfoy. Vous vous demandez sûrement quand cela est arrivé?! Et bien, vous expliquer tout cela en détail serais un peu compliqué et trop long. Alors je vais vous faire un petit résumé, avant de continuer cette histoire, qui doit absolument être racontée.

La première année à Poudlard la stressait un peu, malgré qu'elle en connaisse déjà beaucoup sur cette école de sorcellerie si réputée. La petite fille de onze ans à peine suivit le groupe de personne jusqu'à se stopper près en haut d'un escalier et d'attendre la vieille femme qui venait de s'éclipser. Elle entendit des bruits de conversation et tourna la tête pour voir Harry Potter et Ronald Weasley, qu'elle avait rencontré dans le train, parler avec un garçon blond. Même si sa première impression fut de dire qu'il était arrogant et qu'il pourrait sûrement mettre moins de gel dans ses cheveux, elle changea d'avis en voyant son sourire. Un sourire qui paraissait, et était sûrement, faux mais elle s'en fichait. Il releva alors la tête et la fixa, leurs yeux se croisèrent et c'est à cet instant qu'ils admirèrent tous les deux les yeux de l'autre. Quand on l'envoya à Gryffondor alors qu'il était à Serpentard, elle eu un pincement au coeur, et elle ne savait pas pourquoi. Les jours passèrent, alors qu'elle se promenait dans les couloirs de l'école, seule, elle le croisa. Il était seul aussi et elle se demanda alors si elle ne devrait pas lui parler. Elle se retourna alors, et dit d'une voix timide:

- Bonjour

Il se retourna et la regarda de haut.

- Je ne parle pas aux sang de bourbe.

Elle se figea alors, et vit qu'il regardait autour pour voir si il y avait quelqu'un. Un sourire se forma sur les lèvres de la jeune fille, amusée par la situation.

- Tu sais personne n'est là, tes remarques tu n'es pas obligé de les sortir.

Il se retourna à nouveau vers elle et se laissa aller. Elle avait deviner, et pour un enfant de son âge, malgré se qu'il subissait, vouloir traiter une petite fille avec des yeux aussi magnifique lui était impossible.

- Bonjour, dit-il comme pour effacer ce qu'il s'était passé.

La gamine s'approcha de lui et tendit la main.

- Je m'appelle Hermione, Hermione Granger.

- Et moi Drago, Drago Malfoy.

- Et bien Drago, amis?!

Il lui sourit et lui serra la main. D'habitude, les autres enfants étaient avec lui à cause de son nom de famille, pour le protégé soi-disant. Mais elle, elle n'avait pas l'air de s'en soucier et voulais vraiment être son amie. Peut-être que ce n'était pas une si mauvaise idée. Ils allèrent dans une pièce vide et discutèrent une bonne partie de la nuit avant de décider de retourner dans leur dortoir. Mais avant de partir, le petit garçon rattrapa Hermione et lui dit.

- Il faut garder ça secret Hermione. Si quelqu'un le sait, se sera mauvais pour toi, je ne peux pas changer ma destinée, tu le sais n'est ce pas.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne dirais rien, ce sera notre petit secret.

Et c'est ainsi que tout à commencer pour ses deux jeunes gens, une promesse changea leur vie.

Hermione se leva et remit son assiette dans l'évier, ainsi que celle de Drago. Elle alla ensuite s'asseoir sur les genoux du Serpentard qui était déjà dans le salon et l'embrassa à pleine bouche. Elle se colla alors à lui et posa sa tête dans le cou du jeune homme.

- Tu dois partir quand?

- Blaise a dit à mon père qu'on reviendrait ce soir.

- Oh, déjà, dit la jeune fille d'un air triste.

- Désolée ma puce, mais je ne saurais pas faire autrement et tu le sais. Il ne faut pas que quelqu'un connaisse notre relation. Appart Blaise, personne n'est au courrant.

- Si Pansy, mais elle ne dira rien, vu qu'on est amie. N'oublie pas ma meilleure amie Dray.

- Oui maman !!

- Arrête Dray.

Elle redevint sérieuse et le regarda droit dans les yeux.

- Tu es vraiment obligé de la recevoir? Pansy et Blaise aussi?

- On en a déjà parler Hermione, je suis obligé. Si je devait ne pas la recevoir mes parents seraient tuer et moi aussi d'ailleurs.

- Mais ...

- Il n'y a pas de mais, je ne veux pas qu'il t'arrive quelque chose, et si il m'arriverait quelque chose tu serais trop vulnérable.

Elle ne répondit rien et se mit un peu plus dans les bras de son copain. Après une demi heure sans rien faire, à profiter juste de l'autre, Hermione se leva et prit la main de Drago avant de le tirer vers la petite chambre, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

Un peu plus tard, alors que le soleil venait à peine de se coucher, la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit et un jeune homme aux cheveux bruns rentra et s'installa dans le canapé après avoir crier le prénom de Drago. Le concerné, sortit de la salle de bain et souri à son ami avant d'aller faire un bisou sur le front de sa bien aimé qui dormait dans leur lit. Après ce geste, il sortit en prenant sa valise et repartit avec Blaise, pour retourner dans la dure réalité.

Le mois d'août passa extrèmement vite, surtout pour ces deux jeunes gens qui devaient cacher leur relation et ne pas se voir. Le jour de la rentrée était donc arrivée, et Hermione ainsi que Ginny, Ron et Harry, se trouvait déjà dans le train, mais pas dans le même compartiment que ses trois amis, car la jeune fille ayant été nommée préfet en chef devait partager le même compartiment que Drago, qui avait aussi été nommé à se poste. La jeune fille attendait donc son cher et tendre avec impatience et le vit bientôt arrivé. Même si ce qu'elle vit ne lui plu pas le moins du monde. Elle se leva horrifié et s'approcha du jeune homme avant de toucher doucement le bleu qui entourait l'oeil de celui-ci.

- Qu'est ce qui c'est passé?

- Oh rien de spécial, ne t'inquiète pas.

- Drago Lucius Malfoy tu vas me dire immédiatement ce qu'il c'est passé et pas de mais!!

- monpèreatuémamèreetonc'estbattu, lâcha t-il d'une seule traite.

- Oh mon dieu, dit Hermione qui avait tout compris malgré la vitesse incroyable dont le jeune homme avait fait preuve pour lâcher cette dure réalité.

Elle le prit dans ses bras et versa quelques larmes, Narcissa était la seule adulte à connaître leur secret, et Hermione avait trouvé en elle une seconde mère, surtout après cet accident de voiture dans lequel ses parents avaient été tués au début de cet été là.

- Oh mon dieu ... Cyssa ...

Drago serra la jeune fille contre lui et versa une unique larme. Il avait peur et avait mal, il ne voulait pas que son père s'en prenne aussi à Hermione. Et pour cela, Drago devait changer de camp pour avoir l'aide de tout le monde ou bien suivre son père et être encore plus discret. Il ne savait plus, depuis que la mort de sa mère, tout se chamboulait dans sa tête.

Le trajet se passa plutôt calmement et tristement pour le couple. Arrivés à Poudlard, ils s'embrassèrent rapidement et se séparèrent pour rejoindre leurs amis. Le dîner se passa sans trop de mal, et c'est ainsi qu'à la fin de celui-ci, Drago et Hermione se retrouvèrent devant le bureau de McGonagall, qui arriva d'ailleurs quelques secondes après eux. Elle les emmena alors au cinquième étage et s'arrêta devant un tableau où une petite fille et en petit garçon se regardaient du coin de l'oeil, d'un air triste. La Gryffondor fût touchée par ce tableau et n'écouta pas la nouvelle directrice, trop concentrée sur le portrait. Finalement la femme partit et Drago prit la main de la jeune fille pour rentrer dans leur appartement. La salle commune était aux couleurs des deux maisons. Le salon était constitué de deux grands canapés, un rouge avec des coussins argentés et l'autre vert avec des coussins dorés. Une petite table en verre se trouvait au milieu avec un grand tapis vert et rouge en dessous de celle-ci, se trouvant également en face de la grande cheminée où le feu crépitait déjà. Juste à côté de la pièce se trouvait un endroit avec une grande table et sur l'un des murs, une bibliothèque. Dans le fond à droite, on pouvait voir une porte qui menait à une petite cuisine, alors qu'à gauche se trouvait un escalier menant aux chambres et à la salle de bain. Hermione ne prêta pas attention au portrait se trouvant sur la porte de la chambre de Drago et qui n'arrêtait pas de lui dire que sa chambre se trouvait en face, et elle rentra dans la pièce avant de s'écrouler sur le lit. Le jeune homme arriva bientôt et la porta tel une princesse avant de l'emmener dans la salle de bain où il alluma l'eau de la douche avant de se déshabiller et de faire pareil avec la jeune fille.

La rouge et or se demandait si enfin elle pourrait vivre heureuse avec le jeune homme sans qu'autour d'eux les personnes qu'ils aimaient ne meurt. Elle reprit ses esprits en sentant l'eau chaude couler le long de son corps. Elle se retourna et se mit dans les bras de vert et argent avant de l'embrasser à pleine bouche.

- Je t'aime, murmura t-elle.

Il lui souri et la serra contre lui avant de la soulever pour la porter, elle enroula ses jambes autour de la taille du jeune homme et l'embrassa à nouveau. Après leur douche mouvementée, ils allèrent dans la chambre du jeune homme et s'endormirent dans les bras l'un de l'autre, un sourire aux lèvres.

Le lendemain matin, elle se réveilla la première et partit prendre une douche froide pour se réveiller avant de retourner dans la chambre réveiller le jeune homme, habillée d'une serviette. Elle se pencha au-dessus de lui et l'embrassa sur la joue avant de lui murmurer quelque chose dans l'oreille, ce qui le réveilla doucement. Il ouvrit les yeux et sourit à la jeune fille avant de prendre la tasse qu'elle lui tendait et qu'elle venait de faire apparaître. Elle s'assit ensuite aux côtés du Serpentard et bu sa tasse de café calmement. Après dix grosses minutes, la jeune fille se leva et sortit pour aller se préparer alors que le jeune homme fila sous la douche. Dans la chambre de la jeune fille, tout était en désordre, des vêtements et divers objets étaient éparpillés partout. Elle se releva et regarda à nouveau dans son armoire.

- Dray, tu sais pas où j'ai mis mon collier, demanda-t-elle en criant.

- Sur ma table de nuit ma puce, répondit-il.

Hermione soupira de soulagement et alla chercher son collier dans la chambre de Drago. C'était un magnifique collier avec un cœur en diamant comportant une paire de petites ailes. Elle se l'attacha autour du cou, jamais encore elle avait passé une journée sans. Elle sourit en repensant au jour qu'elle l'avait reçu.

Une petite fille était assise contre un arbre, les yeux fermer, sentant le vent lui caresser le visage. Elle soupira et sentit une présence près d'elle, ne bougea pas mais souri en le sentant s'asseoir à côté d'elle. Soudain elle ouvrit les yeux, sentant que quelque chose n'allait pas. Elle se retourna vers le blondinet et le regarda inquiète.

- Ca va Mione, ne t'inquiète pas, tout va bien.

- Tu as l'air tendu Dray, tu es sûr que ça va ?

Il lui sourit et se mit devant elle avant de sortir une boite et de la lui tendre. Elle la prit et l'ouvrit pour découvrir un magnifique collier. Surprise, elle le regarda.

- Mione, ça fait maintenant un an que l'on se connaît, et qu'on est inséparable. Je sais qu'avec toi je peux montrer mes vrais sentiments. Tu as appris à connaître mes deux meilleurs amis et ma mère, même si tout cela se faisait en secret. Tu es vraiment une filles formidable et toujours là pour moi. Tu gardes notre secret malgré toutes les question de Potter et Weasley, et pour ça je t'en suis extrèmement reconnaissant. Mais ce n'est pas pour ça que je vais te demander ce que je m'apprête à te demander. Hermione si je te le demande c'est pour la seule et unique raison que j'ai appris à aimer avec toi, alors mlle Hermione Granger, voulez vous bien devenir ma petite amie.

La Gryffondor n'en croyait pas ses oreilles, le garçon qu'elle aimait en cachette l'aimait aussi. Elle lui sauta au cou, tenant fermement le collier dans sa main droite.

- Oui Drago Malfoy, je veux bien devenir ta petite amie. Si tu savais comme j'attendais ce moment.

La jeune fille allait remettre ses cheveux comme il faut quand le jeune homme l'enlaça en l'embrassant dans le cou.

- Dray pas maintenant, on va avoir cours.

- Ca ne te dirait pas de manquer deux heures de potion ?

- Drago Lucius Malfoy, si je manque un cours et toi aussi, tous le monde fera le rapprochement… Tu es devenu fou !!

- Ah oui c'est vrai.

Il rigola et laissa la jeune fille s'en aller. Elle se dirigea donc vers la grande salle où tout le monde mangeait déjà, elle s'installa à côté de ses amis et prit son petit déjeuner, quand elle commença son bol, son fiancé rentra dans la pièce et alla rejoindre Blaise et Pansy.

Tout ce passait bien en ce début de journée, un peu trop bien d'ailleurs. A peine les premiers élèves levés, qu'une grand explosion eu lieu. Hermione regarda de suite vers la table des Serpentards et n'écouta rien d'autre que son cœur, laissant les Gryffondor en plan pour aller se réfugier dans les bras de Drago. C'est d'ailleurs pile à ce moment là que s'ouvrirent les portes de la grande salle, une cinquantaine de mangemorts rentrèrent avec à leur tête Voldemort en personne. Lucius Malfoy demanda quelque chose au mage noir et se dirigea vers notre couple, Blaise et Pansy.

- Alors mon fils, encore avec cette moins que rien.

- Redites encore une seule fois ça d'Hermione et je …

- Tu quoi ?! Vas me tuer ?! Oh que j'ai peur.

Drago mit Hermione près de ses amis et commença un combat contre son père. Tout autour d'eux, d'autres combats avaient également lieux. Mais le seul qui comptait pour la jeune fille était celui qui opposait Drago et son père. Elle priait intérieurement pour que Blaise la lâche et qu'elle puisse aider Drago.

Une heure que la bataille avait commencer, une heure qu'Hermione regardait impuissante. Harry venait de terrasser Voldemort, aider par quelques Gryffondor et Serdaigle. Tout le monde regardait à présent ce combat, qui ne dura pas plus longtemps. Le sort impardonnable fut lancé, non pas par son fiancé, mais par le père de celui-ci. La jeune fille vit son univers détruit, anéanti en à peine une heure, ses projets réduits à néant. Elle se précipita sur le corps de Drago, raide sur le sol et pleura toute les larmes de son corps, ne faisant même pas attention à la baguette pointée sur elle.

- Avada Kedavra

La Gryffondor releva la tête et vit Blaise, les larmes coulant sur ses joues et la baguette toujours pointée là où se trouvait Lucius avant de recevoir le sortilège. Pansy vint prendre son amie dans ses bras et commença à la bercer tout en pleurant.

Un mois passa depuis la bataille final où Harry Potter avait terrasser le plus grand mage noir de tout les temps. Le jour de l'enterrement de Drago, Hermione avait tout avoué, sa relation avec lui, son amitié avec les deux Serpentard et même le fait que jamais elle ne trouverait un homme comme Drago.

Un mois également que Blaise et Pansy avait déménagé dans les appartements privés d'Hermione, de peur que celle-ci ne fasse quelque chose de mal. Mais un mois qu'ils n'arrivaient pas à ce que la Gryffondor mange correctement. Un jour alors que la jeune fille passait dans le salon pour sortir, sa vue devint floue et le sol sous ses pieds tournèrent pour elle, elle venait de s'évanouir. Blaise et Pansy se levèrent directement et l'emmenèrent rapidement à l'infirmerie où PomPom lui fit des examens. Et c'est comme ça qu'ils se retrouvèrent tous près d'Hermione une heure plus tard pour connaître l'état de la jeune fille.

- Et bien miss Granger …

- Malfoy, je m'appelle Hermione Malfoy … Drago et moi devions nous marier en décembre …

- Quelque soit votre nom de famille miss … Vous devez faire attentions à bien vous alimentez, vous nous avez fait une petite chute de tension. Heureusement tout va bien. Vous et votre bébé allez parfaitement bien.

- Moi et mon bébé allons bien, tant mi… BEBE ?! Je … Je suis …

- Enceinte oui, vous ne le saviez pas ?

- Non …

- Oh …  
C'est donc ce jour là qu'Hermione apprit qu'elle attendait un bébé de son amour de toujours, de l'homme qui restera à jamais dans son cœur. Elle avait perdu Drago, mais il lui avait laissé un magnifique souvenir. Elle décida alors de se reprendre en main et de ne pas faire de bêtises, au moins pour ce petit bout qui grandissait en elle.

Deux ans après la naissance de sa petite Ange, qui d'ailleurs avait bien le caractère de son père. Enfin elle avait tout hérité de Drago, appart sa capacité d'apprendre très vite. Hermione était dans sa chambre et rangeait un peu, sa fille jouant à côté d'elle. Elle retomba sur une photo de Drago et elle quand ils devaient avoir quatorze ans, elle se mit à genoux et la montra à sa fille.

- Regarde ma puce, c'est papa.

- Papa, dit la gamine en souriant.

- Oui ma chérie, papa. Tu sais tu ne le connaîtra pas ton papa, il est au paradis, mais tu sais de là haut il veille sur nous deux, et je suis sûre qu'il est fière de toi. Malheureusement voilà ce que fait la guerre. Tous ça sont les méfaits de la guerre.


End file.
